


Dessert is the Best

by lilsmartass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Het, Kink, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/pseuds/lilsmartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Written for my dressup square of Kink Bingo. Lily prepares a special dinner for James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert is the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, it definitely wouldn’t be suitable for children if it was.
> 
> Warning/Spoilers: Explicit het sex, mentions of light kink,
> 
> Pairing: James/Lily
> 
> Genre: PWP, established relationship

** Dessert is Always the Best **

****

 

There wasn’t actually that much to do in hiding. She and James had always been able to talk the nights away, and they had always leaned on one another, she taking shelter in his protective personality and he drawn to her fierce possessive love, but the burden of seeing no one else was rapidly taking its toll. They were both lonely and bored, and though they had idly discussed the possibility of giving Harry a little brother or sister, neither were sure about bringing another child into this world. They loved Harry passionately, desperately, the best thing they had ever done together. It didn’t change the fact that he was the result of them forgetting the birth control charm. Besides, more often than not they were too tired or stressed or their bored worried minds had taken to snarling at one another. But today, Lily wanted to do something special. They had the space and the time, and no other pressing engagements and so, for once, she was going to use their voluntary isolation to their advantage.

Having prevailed upon James to give Harry his dinner and bath and ready him for bed, she began checking her preparations. The lavish three course meal she had spent most of the day preparing the muggle way was almost finished and, if she did say so herself, looked and smelled delicious. Lily had always loved cooking, and it was something she and her mother had used to do together when Lily was home for the holidays. Firmly pushing the memories out of her mind, because such thoughts always led back to Petunia and besides, her mother wasn’t really what she wanted to think about, Lily began checking the rest of her arrangements. The table was laid, spread with a black satin table cloth and decorated with ever burning candles with bright flames of various colours. And, while the pork had been simmering gently in the pineapple, honey and chilli sauce she had spent much of last week trying to remember how to make, she had managed to squeeze in a quick shower of her own and was now dressed and ready. She stepped to the door of the kitchen, shivering slightly once she was away from the oven warmed air in the kitchen/dining area of the little cottage and tilted her head to listen, she could no longer hear Harry’s sleepy giggles, which meant he must be already in bed and James would be down any moment. She darted back into the kitchen, conjuring a small mirror to check her hair one last time. It fell in long, un-styled curls over her cheekbones and down her back, accentuating her bright eyes.

She heard a soft intake of breath behind her, and when she whirled around James was there. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open, looking more like an infatuated school boy than she had seen him look since fourth year. “Go and sit down, it’s ready,” she said, her voice huskier than its usual light musical pitch as the hunger in his eyes ignited her already simmering desire.

He ignored her, “You look-” he said, shaking his head as words failed him.

She laughed lightly and did a pirouette. “You like it?” she asked looking coyly through her eyelashes at him.

James’ eyes roved appreciatively over the tight red corset which pushed her bust up and out, the tiny matching thong and stockings which made her legs seem to go on forever, an illusion only enhanced by the black high heels she was wearing. “I like it,” he repeated. “I like it so much, I’m not really all that hungry for dinner.” He took a step towards her, placing his arms around his waist and pulling her into his arms. He ran one hand down her side luxuriating in the softness of her skin and the satin of her lingerie. Where she was pressed against him she could feel he was already half hard.

“You have to eat dinner before you get dessert,” she teased in the same throaty voice, leaning against him and standing on tip toes even in her high heels to nip gently at his throat.

James groaned, low and wordless, but took her arm and let her lead him to the table. There he drew up short again. The table had only been set for one. “Sit down,” she invited, and he did so, eyes never leaving hers. She smiled beguilingly at him and sashayed back to the kitchen, returning with a small platter of melon slices and cured meat and croutons and various dips. “To start,” she said, placing it on the table in front of him and then straddling his thighs. She wriggled to get comfortable and giggled when his head fell back with another tortured moan. “What would you like first?”

“Ummmm...” he said, hand coming up to touch at her bust.

She grabbed his fingers and squeezed them tight as she pushed the hand down. “First to eat James.”

“You?” he said hopefully, wriggling his hand free and pinching her nipple in a way that made her squeak and her hips judder forward against his of their own accord. But Lily had planned this dinner specifically as a drawn out evening of erotic torture for both of them and she was not going to let him end it too quickly just because Mr. James Potter was incapable of waiting for what he wanted.

She bit her lip to stop herself moaning and demanding more and grabbed his wrist a second time. “Sit still and eat you dinner or I swear I will tie you to this chair,” she threatened.

Beneath her his cock gave an unmistakable jump and Lily fought down a wicked grin. That was very interesting. She hadn’t known James harboured bondage as a secret kink. But the threat at least was enough to let him know that she meant it because he made another noise of frustration but said, “Melon.” Lily couldn’t help noticing that his voice was a raspy impersonation of his usual tones. She slid backwards along his thighs and picked a cube of melon off the plate, sliding back forwards against him in a way that elicited a bitten off moan to push it against his lips. He opened his mouth to take the sweet fruit, swirling his tongue provocatively around her finger, in just the way she liked him on her clit to lap up all of the sticky sweet juice.

“More?” she asked, barely recognising the sound of her own voice.

By the time they had worked through the starter and the main course of cubed pork and fruit and dipped slices of Nan bread, words had been replaced with pants and moans. James’ face was sheened with sweat from the control he was using and his hair stuck damply to his forehead. The thin crotch of Lily’s panties were soaked and she thought if she didn’t get him to touch more than his soft tongue on her fingers or trousers rubbing against the inside of her thighs she might actually die. There was enough left of the lavishly prepared meal that the two of them could make a proper dinner of it the following day, and with that in mind, Lily abandoned the idea of serving dessert. Under the circumstances she didn’t think James would mind. She forced her breathing into a slower register. “Finished?” she asked, but the word still came out a breathy, desperate squeak. James moaned and nodded. “Bedtime then,” said Lily, in the same strained tone, sliding off his lap with an almost balletic dismount which belied the shakiness in her legs.

James stood behind her, and caught her around the waist as he had done in the kitchen several eons ago. He bent his lips to the nape of her neck and placed a violent, claiming kiss there. She really would have fallen from the jelly in her knees then if he hadn’t been holding her. “You’re not going anywhere,” he growled. “You’ve been tormenting me for hours already.”

She would have giggled if she’d had the breath left and she opened her mouth to say something, to explain perhaps what was supposed to happen next in the fantasy she had elaborately constructed while she cooked, but what came out instead was, “Take me James, I need you. I-”

She didn’t get any further. James gave another feral growl and propelled her to the far side of the main room, pulling her down onto the sofa, using one hand to open his thigh and the other to unhook the clasp at the back of the corset and loosen the strings enough to expose her perky tips to his eager questing fingers. She sank easily down onto him as though they were made to fit together and let out a high sigh of relief as she was filled. Using what looked like a superhuman effort of will James gave her a moment to adjust then began guiding her to move up and down on his weeping shaft, one hand on her hip to help her balance and the other playing with her rosy nipples.

She cried out and began moving harder and faster, grabbing the hand at her hip and pushing it to her clit. James began to rub practised, speedy circles, his own hips stuttering as he felt her begin to shake apart. He gave a wordless cry of his own and they both fell silent, shaking and panting.

How long they lay in a tangled heap of sweaty limbs, Lily was uncertain, but sometime later, when she had come back down to earth, she opened her eyes to the sensation of James rubbing slow, lazy circles on her back. He was still sheathed inside of her and when she shifted she felt his cock give a small stir of optimistic interest. “Did you enjoy dinner?” she asked.

She couldn’t see his face from her angle nestled against him, but she heard the smirk in his voice. “Dessert was the best, even you had some.”  

 


End file.
